Wish Granted
by Queen Serenity
Summary: The Sequel to Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, and What You Most Wish For. Kagome wakes up in the morning with a little... surprise...
1. Goodbye For Now

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: This is written as a sequel to Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, and What You Most Wish For. To fully understand this, you must read that.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see here… any recognizable characters are not mine. Ginuu is. The idea of what happens to Kagome is not unique, and so is not mine… however, it being caused be a Djinn Halfling is, as far as I know, unique, and so that particular idea is MINE. Enjoy!**

_**Title: Wish Granted**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: One – Goodbye For Now**_

Later that day, Kagome kneeled at Ginuu's grave. Of course, there had been no body to bury, but… but there still needed to be something in her memory.

After Shippo had taken the Half-Djinn's earrings, and Kagome had taken the choker, they had put her clothes in a wooden box. The box had been buried, and the katana now rested in their sheaths on her grave. Afterwards, flowers had been gathered and placed on the grave.

Kagome would have been crying now, but her tears were all dried up, all having been shed already. She spoke. "Ginuu… I didn't know you for very long, but it still hurts so much, almost like I lost a sister… 'Wish granted', that's what you said, right? Well, I dunno what you meant, but right now I wish you were still here, alive and well, fighting by our sides…

"I'll always remember you, Ginuu… We all will. At least you're back with your village again… at least you're happy." She got up to leave. "Goodbye, Ginuu… for now, at least."

**QS: Yes, yes, I know… this is such a short beginning chapter. **


	2. Mourning

_**Title: Wish Granted**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: Two – Mourning**_

After the funeral, everyone was much quieter than usual, and it wasn't just because they were mourning…

The other reason for the silence was because they were all suffering from a state of shock; it was hard to believe. One of them had actually died. Not just gotten badly hurt, or poisoned, or dangerously close to death… Ginuu had died. Flat-out died. This morbid fact had reminded everyone of their own mortality, even Inuyasha and Shippo, since Ginuu hadn't even been a full human.

After all that had happened since they had met Ginuu, and after all the mental exhaustion and the enormous amounts of tears recently shed, Kagome was ready to rest.

She was ready to go home.

Bidding goodbye, as usual, to her rather subdued friends, including Inuyasha, who did not protest her going home for once, Kagome gathered her stuff all together and headed for the well. They all needed this rest… they need to recover both physically and mentally.

When she made it back home, she went through her usual routine quietly, eating, bathing, and heading to her room to retire for the night. Before she went to bed, she set about unpacking her things. At the bottom of her bag, a glint of gold caught her eye. Ginuu's choker… she almost had forgotten about it. Pulling the piece of jewelry out, she examined it closer; it was quite a simple piece, really… smooth gold, devoid of any inscriptions or designs or anything, with a large ruby set in the center of the front, and in the back was a simple-but-sturdy clasp. It seemed like, if bought, it would be quite expensive, but it really was pretty.

Moving over in front of the mirror, Kagome put the choker on, seeing how it looked on her. She smiled slightly as she saw that it matched the yellow pajama set she was currently wearing… the choker really was pretty. However, the smile quickly disappeared… she really wished Ginuu was still alive. She already missed her.

Not bothering to take the choker off, Kagome went ahead and flicked out the light before heading off to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she failed to notice when, a few minutes later, the stone on the choker started to glow faintly with a warm red light. The light, traveling out from the ruby, moving through her veins. This continued until ever vein in her body was glowing with the same reddish light, and it continued throughout the night.

**QS: This chapter was a bit longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	3. Big Surprise

**QS: Hehe… hehe… y'all are in trouble. Right now it's about 4:30 AM, I've been drinking lots of Pepsi, and I even took a Stay-Awake pill so that I could clean the house tonight. Hehe… for some reason, I feel really… -grinz insanely, and goes to work on this chapter-**

_**Title: Wish Granted**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: Three – Big Surprise**_

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling strangely contented and relaxed.

Deliberately, she stretched, almost purring to herself. Yawning lightly, she headed for the bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

When she went to close the door behind her, she let out a loud yelp as she was surprised by a sharp pain in the general area of her… ahem… behind. Turning her head to see the source of the problem, her eyes watering in pain, Kagome got the shock of her life.

Stuck in the door behind her, twitching of its own accord in an attempt to free itself, was a long tail covered in soft-looking ebony fur.

A tail that was rooted to her behind.

Opening the door, she yanked on the tail, only to let out another exclamation of pain as she realized that it was very firmly rooted there.

Looking to the mirror, she got yet another unpleasant surprise.

Or should I say several unpleasant surprises.

Her once dark-brown eyes were now a gold that rivaled Inuyasha's, and the pupils were vertical instead of their ordinary spherical selves. Her skin now had lightened so that it resembled ivory, and her cheeks were graced with whiskers. Her nose was changed, too… it was a bit flatter, and was smaller and pink. Yep, you heard right, pink. Gaping at the reflection that couldn't be hers in horror, she saw that her teeth were now quite sharp-looking.

And then there were her ears. Her poor ears. They had raised up to about the same location that Inuyasha's were, and now resembled those of… a cat's? They, also, were covered in soft-looking black fur. Reaching up in disbelief to touch them, she saw that her hands were tipped in sharp-looking claws.

What had happened to her? What was going on?

Rushing out of the bathroom, she went to hurry up and get dressed, but found herself faced with a problem… with her tail, she couldn't exactly wear her school uniform… she couldn't put a hole in the skirt for it. Getting a pair of black jeans, she cut a little hole in the seat up them and carefully put them on, then slipped a dark blue tank top over her head.

She knew they had said they were all going to take this time off… but she needed to figure out what had happened to her!

Avoiding her family, she hurriedly left the house and jumped down into the well, desperate to get to the other side…

**QS: -grinz- how was that for a chapter? Anyway, if you go to durinae dot deviantart dot com, you'll find a pic of Kitty Kagome. It's kinda cute, but I coulda done better, I admit.**


End file.
